The Final Battle featuring Negima!
by Ikamori-chan
Summary: I've added my own personal character named Ikamori BTW  After looking for Negi for so long, Ikamori ends up in a protal which leads her to Negi and a battle with her arch-enemy who turns out to be The Thousand Master's brother! Read for more!


I added my very own character and it shows some people from Negima so yes this is a Negima fanfic. X) Sadly... I made a new Negima couple between me and Negi (IkaxNegi) so sorry if you don't like it... So yea... My characters name is Ikamori(Ika) and she kinda acts like Asuna at times but Ika likes to use weapons alot... SO ENJOY! I do not own a single bit of Negima! Have fun reading ! ~Ikamori-chan

"What the hell is going on!" I was somehow pulled into a large portal and I could not see the very end to it, "How the hell did I get in here? Is this a dream or something?" A big flash of light started filling up everything in my sight and before I knew it, I was on a battle ground, "Ikamori-chan? Is it you?" I reconize the voice but I didn't believe it was him... until I saw his face, "Negi? Can it be?" I turned around, still on the ground and it was him, "Ika-chan, it's been long huh?" My soul lifted up in joy. I jumped up on my feet and hugged Negi in a flash of light, "Ika-chan. I've been looking for you." "So was I. You got me really worried. Eva and I got really..." In that instant moment, all the clouds turned dark and a cloud of black smoke appeared right before our eyes, "Aw... A sweet reunion between the two love birds. Nothing sweeter than that, right?" I got very irratated, "DId you just call us love birds?" I summoned my sword, my eyes turned blood red, fangs and dragon wings also appeard. As soon as I finished my transformation, Negi summoned his staff, "Ikamori. Let's handle this until Eva comes. She should be looking for us by now." Out of the cloud came out my arch-enemy, "Negi and Ikamori. Can't you understand that you can NEVER kill me! Not even with your Eva-chan. It's time that you know that I was one of her masters." We all gasped and I said, "Wait. The Thousand Master was with Eva... can it be?" Negi looked at me then the mystrious man, "Father? Is it... you?" The man laughed at Negi, "AHAHAHA! Your close Negi." The man walked out of his cloud, "I am the Thousand Master's evil brother, Takashi!" I then thoughted to myself, 'Shoot! I knew him for a long time but, the Thousand Master's brother? That I never knew in my life! Eva was with the original Thousand Master then got cursed to stay in school. Could she have been with him before she traveled with Negi's dad?' Takashi grinned and said to me, "Poor, poor Ikamori. Having your village destroyed in a raging fire then having your best friend, Asuna, sell her soul to the devil to save you and herself from the attack. She only has a few days left. Why don't you protect her and let me have that incolent boy Negi?" I started getting puzzeled, "It's my duty to save Negi and I am protecting Asuna too and..." Takashi laughed, "How did you know about this? My village getting destoryed and about Asuna's contract. How did you know!" Negi was thinking, 'Asuna? and the DEVIL? What? I do not have the whole story here.' Takashi then again says to me, "You don't know the story yet, right Negi? I'm sure your 'best friend' will tell you after this battle,if she lives." I started to get pissed off, "Anyways, back to little miss Ika. You should know that I was the one who summoned the hell fire to your village. Yes. It is my fault why Asuna will die soon. I'm so evil, ain't I?" My eyes start to turn pure blood red, "You just messed with the wrong person Takashi!" I held my sword tightly and charged right at him. One slice, he disappears and I'm surrounded by black clouds. I start to choke while I'm yelling Negi's name for help. Negi then holds his staff tightly and yells, _"Honaka magishi ani tokima MAGIKA!"_ A flash of holy light makes the black clouds and pulls me into Negi's arms. I see Chamo come behind us, "Negi! Ikamori! Pactio now!" I held Chamo tightly in my hand then said, "Why do you think I will instantly agree to kiss Negi and make a pactio!" Chamo coughed a few times then said, "You really are like that girl Asuna. Anyways, you should be perpared to make a pactio with Negi since you do travel with Negi alot. Now put me down and let me do my magic!" I lose grip of Chamo and Chamo made a pactio circle around me and Negi, "Alright! Circle is ready! You two ready?" Negi and I looked at each other then to Chamo, "We're ready!" Chamo smiled, "Alrighty then! PAC-TI-O!" The circle then started glowing purple. I felt like something was over coming me. I felt so light. Negi the start moving closer to me. I moved closer to him and we kissed for the pactio, "Alright! Keep this kiss up for 5 more seconds and you will have a maximum pactio!" 5 seconds later the circle stopped glowing then I pushed Negi away, "Ok, Negi. I'm done kissing you. Now show me my pactio card!" In Negi's hand, he had 4 pactio cards but one of them was blacked out, "Wait, Chamo! How is this possible? 4 pactio cards and why is one blacked out?" Chamo smiled and said, "It's because you two did a maximum passionate pactio. By that, I mean you two must of had a passinate kiss. Ain't I right, Ika?" I got ferious and started choking Chamo, "You little brat! You have some guts to say that! I would never have a 'passionate' kiss with that goof-ball!" Takashi coughed and said, "Ok, ok! Activate a pactio card and battle me already!" Negi did not know what to choose, "Um... Ika-chan? Which do you want?" I looked at each card and chose carfully, "Ok. They look like Heaven, Hell, and Earth, so I'll go with Hell first. Let's do this, Negi!" Then Negi yelled out, "Pactio Card! ACTIVATE!" I levitated up in mid-air, surrounded by red and black lights. My sword, fangs, and wings dissappeard. I landed on the ground and a big flash of light came out of my body. I then had devil horns on my head, pure black dragon wings ,an evil (perverted)sorccerer outfit, red eyes, fangs, and a Hell blade, "Woah..." Everyone, even I, was amazed by my new pactio. I put an evil grin on my face, held my new sword tightly and ran towards Takashi, "Let the battle, BEGIN!" Takashi summoned his sword and we started our battle. As soon as I got to very near to him, he somehow started getting off balance. I got five slices on his arms but he is still fighting like he has none, "AHAHA! Is that all you got, Ikamori?" Takashi kept taunting me every time I swing my sword and it misses. The same portal that brought me here opened up again. I jumped next to Negi and a harsh wind came blowing out of the portal. Negi held held me tighly as the wind pushed us back a bit. Then came out the class of 2-A! We all gasped on how they got here, "Negi-sensei! Oh, how worried we all were! We kept looking for you!" said the twins, Fuuka and Fumika. Ayaka came out last and saw Negi with one sratch on his face, "Oh! Poor Negi! Are you ok, my sweetheart?" Ayaka then looked at me and slapped my face then yelled in my face, "How dare you bring Negi out here and let him get a scratch on his cute, cute face? As class president, I give you a punishment for..." I interupted her by slapping her mouth then said, "I came here alone and Negi popped out of no where! Plus, you can't give me a punishment! I'm in class 1-A! Negi's second class!" Ayaka tackled me and was started to have our own little fight. Negi put his staff right between me and Ayaka, "You two stop or else I give you both extra homework and Ayaka, you will have your class president title away from you and give it to Nodoka!" Nodoka blushed and said, "Oh... You don't have to do that for me professor." Negi winked at Nodoka and Nadoka just blushed more, "Ok. Everyone please stand back and let me and Ikamori do the battling! Ika. Lets switch to Earth Pactio." I nodded at Negi, giving him the signal for the next Pactio Card, "Pactio Card! ACTIVATE!" Once again, I levitated up in mid air, but this time I was surrounded by brown and green lights. All my things from my Hell Pactio card dissapeared. Once again I landed on the ground and flash of light came out of my body. When the flash disappeared, I had 2 draggers hanging from my belt, bow and arrow on my back, a gun on my hand, hair tied up slit into two ponytails, a (partly perverted)ranger outfit, and a wolf I had a long time ago right next to me. Eva popped out behind me with an evil grin, "Left me out in an epic battle like this? You guys will pay after we kill him. Now, let's kill my old master."

(To be continued later...)


End file.
